


Tuesday is Coming

by ButteredLamp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Decay, Drowning, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, How Do I Tag, Maggots, Murder, Warning for furbies, but that’s kinda the point soooo, lemme know if I forgot something, ngl this is pretty gross, rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButteredLamp/pseuds/ButteredLamp
Summary: Tuesday is coming. Tuesday is here.Tuesday is hungry.
Kudos: 5





	Tuesday is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to freak out my friends, and then I forgot about it
> 
> Figured I should subject others to it :)

They feasted. 

Food was always plentiful for Tuesday. They had already dragged the days haul into the pit, bringing back out the prey caught last month. It was obvious from the putrid smell that this one was ready. 

The human was bloated, unhinged jaw hanging by gossamer strands of flesh. The gums were emptied of teeth, maggots swarming under the skin and out of its nose. Tuesday took a moment to stare into the glossy, dead eyes, remembering the sweet screams this particular human had given before Tuesday held it under the algae filled water. The way the still pond rippled with its thrashing, and then went quiet. 

Lifting a leg, Tuesday extended a claw and gutted it, stale blood slowly rising to the surface, even as maggots and parasites spilled out into the world. The sight brought forth a feral hunger in them. They crouched, stuffing their beak into the shifting, rotten mass of flesh, and gorged themself. 

The taste of Death greeted them like an old friend. Infection, puss, and bile. Fat little maggots squirming for more even as they met their end. Tough, stringy meat and congealed blood to wash it down. The press of intestines slipping down their throat. The musky, thick smell of carrion, of decay.

They feasted.


End file.
